Surprise
by First Of The Year
Summary: Tweek por fín va a conocer la casa de Craig, pero con lo que no cuenta es que también va a conocer a una niña; la hermanita de Tucker. .::Creek y leve TweekxRuby::.


**¡Hola!**

Les traje un pequeño fic donde hay Creek y un poco de TweekxRuby :D

Espero haber hecho a Ruby lo más parecida posible a como lo ven ustedes u.u

**Canción recomendada: No Doubt - Settle Down.**

* * *

¿Pueden creerlo? ¡En toda su vida (Bueno, solo dieciséis años, pero es algo.) no ha conocido la casa de su mejor amigo! Ha ido a la de Clyde y a la de Token, pero nunca a la de Craig.

¿No se supone que en un punto de la amistad uno va y conoce la casa de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué él nunca ha sido invitado a la casa de Craig?

Basta.

¡Hoy mismo le preguntará a Craig cual es su condenado prob...

-¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa después de clases Tweek?-

Wait, what?

Tweek mueve su cabeza a su derecha para ver a Craig mirándolo sin mucho interés.

-¿C-Cómo?- pregunta de nuevo para asegurarse si ha oído bien.

-Que si quieres venir a mi casa. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca te he invitado antes.- dice como si realmente nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-¡Gah! ¿En serio?- pregunta el rubio con inocencia fingida. Él si se ha dado cuenta de ese detallito... a los doce años.

-Tweek, cállate.- advierte Garrison desde su escritorio leyendo la revista Vogue. Si bien el resto del alumnado tampoco está callado, los gritos del rubio son los que más resaltan. Y eso causa que Garrison no se pueda concentrar y por ende, que no pueda leer su revista. Y si Garrison no lee su revista del día va a tener que sacrificar a alguien como en la vieja escuela.

-L-Lo siento.- murmura apenado Tweek, volviendo a la conversación con el pelinegro.

-¿Y bien?- insiste su amigo.

-Claro.- sonríe el rubio verdaderamente emocionado como pocas veces lo ha hecho.

¡Por fin va a conocer la casa de Craig, la cual...

... realmente da miedo! ¡Es de un color obscuro y más grande que su propia casa! Y para colmo hay un árbol sin hojas debido al otoño en el patio delantero que le da un hermoso toque a la bonita casa.

Tweek empieza a temblar.

-¿Vienes?- pregunta Craig desde el umbral de la puerta principal con un chuchillo manchado de sangre al igual que su ropa y su rostro.

Espera. ¿Qué?

El rubio sacudo violentamente su cabeza. Su vista vuelve a la normalidad y asiente.

En el corto plazo en el que Tweek tarda en llegar a la puerta empieza a razonar. Craig nunca lo ha invitado a su casa. ¿Será que nunca le ha caído bien al pelinegro? No, eso no debe ser, él le cae bien a todos. ¿Qué esta ocultando? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Capaz que Craig es un asesino e invita a las personas a su casa para matarlas y esconder el cadáver allí mismo! ¡Y como cereza del pastel es que Tucker sabe que él sospecha y ahora lo va a matar!

-¡GAAAAH!- grita el rubio. ¡Se va a morir!

Craig da un pequeño saltito al escuchar ese grito, no solo porque ha salido de la mismísima nada, sino porque al estar en su casa ha bajado todas sus defensas y ese grito realmente lo asusta.

-Te prepararé un café.- decide el pelinegro sin necesidad de preguntar, ahora más calmado.

El rubio asiente y procede a sentarse en el enorme sofá negro frente a la tele, hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

-¿Y tus ngh padres?- dice lo suficientemente alto para que Craig lo escuche desde la cocina, aunque no estaba tan lejos.

Si los padres del pelinegro estaban con ellos en todo momento lo más probable es que Craig no lo mate.

A menos que ellos sean cómplices, lo que realmente jodería todo.

-De viaje.- contesta el pelinegro preparándo el café.

Definitivamente lo va a matar.

Después de que el pelinegro trae el café, este decide que van a ver una película.

De terror.

Con las luces apagadas y las persianas cerradas con la excusa de que así se da un mejor ambiente para ver la película.

Los primeros minutos son tortuosos para el rubio.

_-Vamos Jenny, tú sabes que quieres.- sonríe el pelinegro. _

_-Sí Brad... pero no aquí, no en el medio del bosque.- dice la rubia no muy convencida de lo que su novio quiere hacer. _

_Es de noche, están en el medio del bosque, no hay nadie. La velada romántica no puede ser mejor. _

_Al ver la mirada de su novio suspira._

_-Está bien.- sonrie volviéndolo a besar. _

Tweek se relaja un poco. En este tipo de escenas es imposible que algo malo pase. Vamos; ¿Que clase de enfermo ataca a dos jóvenes a punto de...

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!- grita el rubio al ver al loco de la motosierra salir de la nada y cortar a la pareja en múltiples pedacitos.

¿Es necesario aclarar que Tweek **nunca** ha visto una película de terror?

-¡Dios mío! ¡GAH! ¡Esto es dem-masiado enfermizo p-para mí!- grita Tweek muerto de miedo mientras estruja al pelinegro y esconde su rostro en su pecho.

-Realmente no tienes aguante.- sonríe Craig enternecido por la imagen que le brinda el rubio.

A pesar del pequeño incidente deciden continuar con la película. (Craig decide, Tweek obedece.)

Falta poco para que la tortura termine, lo cual parece un verdadero milagro de Dios para el pequeño.

_-Cody, iré a revisar el sótano.- dice Courtney preocupada por los ruidos extraños que han escuchado, dirigiéndose a la puerta de este. _

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Courtney, no seas idiota! ¡GAH!- se desespera el rubio, empezándo a comerse las uñas.

_-¿Hay algo ahí abajo?- pregunta Cody desde arriba, haciendo que su voz haga eco en el desolado sótano. _

-Ngh, Craig, va a bajar... ¡Cody va a bajar! ¡Seguramente el asesino está ahí abajo y lo va a matar, haz algo!- exige el rubio bastante alterado, pero es en vano.

Craig se ha quedado dormido.

-¿Cómo demonios ngh, puedes quedarte dormido viendo esto?- le susurra a su dormido amigo al lado suyo totalmente sorprendido de que realmente se haya quedado dormido.

Aunque ver a Craig dormido, con la boca levemente abierta, lo enternece. Por lo que decide ir a buscar una manta a la habitación del pelinegro. Detiene la maldita película, apaga el televisor y sube las escaleras, con muchísimo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar al pelinegro durmiente.

Una vez en el pasillo del segundo piso Tweek se da cuenta de que no sabe cual de las miles de puertas es la habitación de Craig.

Una leve melodía llama su atención y el rubio busca la fuente de esa pegajosa música.

Ve una pequeña puerta marrón clarito, bastante llamativa, por la cual puede observar por debajo de esta una luz. Hay alguien en esa habitación. Sin pensarlo demasiado Tweek toma el picaporte y lo gira, abriendo la puerta.

Da unos pasos y puede observar la pequeña habitación. Paredes de un púrpura oscuro, muebles de tonalidades blancas, los cuales tenían un modernísimo aparato de música (donde provenía la pegajosa melodía). Varios posters de bandas musicales, de actores y varias fotos adornaban las paredes, y algunos peluches repartidos en las esquinas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta una suave voz.

El rubio parpadea confuso y mira a la fuente de esa voz. Una pequeña muchacha de doce años, pelo anaranjado lacio que parece llegarle a la cintura, unos jeans negros, convers negras y blancas, una musculosa azul obscura y una diadema negra retirándole los rebeldes cabellos hacía atrás.

Tweek se sonroja. Es bonita.

-Te he preguntado quien eres.- informa la pequeña.

-Soy T-Tweek.- dice algo intimidado.

-Soy Ruby.- dice la niña sin mucho interés por ver a un extraño entrar en su habitación.

Algo en la cabeza del rubio parece hacer clic. Craig alguna que otra vez ha dicho ese nombre. ¡Era su hermana! Ahora que lo piensa un poco, son parecidos. Si le tiñes el pelo de negro y le pones el gorrito del pelinegro son iguales. Es raro, Craig nunca la menciona, parece una niña adorable.

-L-Lo siento. Buscaba la ngh habitación de tu hermano.- dice algo apenado.

-Evidentemente te has confundido.- dice.

-¡Lo siento! ¡GAH!- repite tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio.

-Ven.- dice Ruby.

-¿Ngh?- responde Tweek sacándose las manos de la cara.

-Que vengas.- exige.

El rubio obedece. Dios, la niña hasta actuaba de la misma forma que su hermano. Se sienta en la cama algo incomodo por la cercanía con la pelirroja.

-Tienes un cabello bastante lindo. ¿Puedo peinártelo?- pregunta con sus ojos negros, iguales a los de su hermano, llenos de inocencia.

El rubio parpadea sorprendido y se sonroja, pero acepta la propuesta. Se da vuelta y siente como la chica le pasa suavemente un peine, desenredando los horribles nudos que siempre tuvo.

-Cuéntame algo de ti.- pide la pelirroja mientras peina la dorada cabellera de Tweek. El rubio sonríe y empieza a contarle como ha conocido a su hermano.

Mientras, en el sofá negro donde Tweek ha estado unos minutos antes, el pelinegro durmiente despierta. Al ver la tele apagada y al no ver al rubio Craig piensa que este se ha ido a su casa después que de él se ha quedado dormido.

Posibilidad que descarta al escuchar unas risas conocidas provenientes de la planta superior. Con algo de pereza, se guía escuchando las risas y queda parado al frente del último lugar donde hubiera querido estar.

Frunce el ceño, temiendo lo peor y abre la puerta de una salvaje patada.

-¡GAH!- grita el rubio como si estuviera siendo sorprendido por su pareja cuando él le es infiel, mientras da un salto de la impresión que le ha dado el ruido de la puerta golpearse con la pared.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- pregunta Craig irritado al ver a su hermana menor colocándole pequeños accesorios de tonalidades rosas en el pelo a su mejor amigo, el cual no salía del shock.

-Juego a las cartas Craig, ¿Qué te parece que hago?- responde Ruby con sarcasmo, quien no se ha movido ni un centímetro a pesar de todo el alboroto que su hermano ha hecho.

El pelinegro ve a Tweek y de nuevo a su hermana.

-Déjalo.- advierte fulminándola con la mirada.

-Oblígame.- reta.

El pequeño rubio no deja de mirar la pequeña pelea que ÉL mismo ha provocado. Para no sentir más presión mira por la ventana y nota que ya es de noche. Se le ha hecho tarde.

-C-Craig, será mejor que vuelva a mi casa. Es de noche ngh, y parece que pronto va a nevar.- tiembla el rubio.

El pelinegro detiene sus insultos hacía su hermanita y, suspirándo, asiente con la cabeza, no sin antes regalarle una mirada de odio a su hermana.

-Como quieras.- dice dirigiéndose a las escaleras para abrirle la puerta principal al rubio.

Tweek suspira y vuelve a sonreír.

-A-Adiós Ruby.- dice saliendo de la habitación.

-Adiós Tweek.- sonríe levemente la pelirroja.

Craig se despide del rubio con una sonrisa, pero cuando cierra la puerta esa sonrisa desaparece. Más que preparado para matar a alguien, Craig sube las escaleras en busca de su hermana.

-Él es mío.- advierte una vez frente a frente con la enana, la cual arquea una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta.

-No te hagas la tonta, te conozco bien. Que te quede claro que Tweek es mío.- fulmina con la mirada.

Poco a poco una sonrisa llena de maldad nace en los labios de Rubi.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dice la pelirroja sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su hermano.

Y con esas dos palabras da inicio la guerra entre los hermanos Tucker.

* * *

**Escena extra**

Tweek llega a su casa y sí, ha adivinado. Ha empezado a nevar.

Se deja caer en su cama mientras suspira a causa del largo día, hasta que la musiquita de su celular lo asusta.

Dos mensajes nuevos.

Uno de Craig y otro de... Ruby. (La cual le había dado su número y él el suyo esa misma tarde.)

El rubio levanta una ceja algo sorprendido ante esa casualidad y abre el de Craig primero.

_"Hey Tweek. Ven a mi casa de nuevo la semana que viene."_

Sonríe. Por supuesto que va a ir... a menos que el desgraciado lo obligue a ver otra película de terror.

Ahora abre el de Ruby.

_"Hola Tweek. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa la semana que viene? Todavía no he terminado con tu cabello y ya tengo muchas ideas nuevas."_

Tweek sabe que le va a doler que Ruby vuelva a jugar con su pelo, pero la ha pasado tan bien con la niña que no se puede negar y acepta.

Al fin y al cabo puede pasar tiempo con los dos Tucker el mismo día.

¿No?

* * *

Bueno, no salió tanto el TxR como yo quería, es más, al final no se que carajo salió.

Repito; no se mucho de Ruby, ni tampoco se cuanta diferencia de edad tiene ella y Craig.

La canción que escuchó Tweek era la que recomendé al principio del fic ^^

Este fic tiene final abierto. (O sea; no tiene continuación, y el final lo deciden ustedes) :3

Espero que los haya hecho reir al menos un poquito :D

Dejen rewiew, opiniones o criticas.

**FOTY** out.


End file.
